monsters_and_creaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Felinar
Physiology Fur, pointed ears. Height: 5-7' feet. Weight: 50-250lbs. Lifespan: 80 years. Abilities Nightvision up to 10 metres, and 2 sets of claws doing D4 and D4 damage. This proud and noble race have a past of mysterious as their origins. Covered in soft, fine hair, from a distance they appear to be human, but once they are within view it is clear they look more like cats with the glittering eyes and pointed ears. Their colouring is as diverse as their wild cousins, and their retractable claws are as deadly as a lions. Felines make great monks because of their additional bare hand damage, they have permanent infravision and the racial skill of stealth. Because of the amount of hair on their body, feline take additional damage from Fire Spells. The Felinar can be considered the next step in feline evolution. As the wild cat are more advanced in strength, instinct, and cunning than the house cat, so are the Felinar far more advanced in intelligence and cunning than their wilder feline cousins. Felinar carry many features over from their feline ancestry. They have the faces and ears of cats with all the fur and eye colours of cats, both domesticated and wild, depending on the individual Felinar 's ancestry. Felinar retain the calm grace and beauty of cats, as well as the balance and dexterity. History The evolution of the Felinar did bring with it some advantages. For instance, Felinar gained the ability to think and reason in all measures like any of the other sentient species. This newfound capacity for intelligent thought was of course tempered with the thought-patterns of the feline species, for no two sentient species shares the exact same thought processes in their formative stages. In addition, Felinar developed the ability to walk upon their hind legs. Once fully bipedal, they found that their front paws could be used for multiple purposes, including gripping and holding. The additional benefit of their cat-like claws turned out to be versatile. Not only could the claws be used as weapons when all else failed, but the claws could also be used for a variety of purposes: Turning screws, slicing food, and many other tasks. Once bipedal, Felinar discovered that the inherent capacity of a cat to move swiftly and silently was retained in their evolved form. Kats retained their long tails, which are considered objects of beauty to Felinar. Felinar have retained the cat-like instincts and senses, which are sharper than those of most other species. Culture The evolution of the Felinar did bring with it some advantages. For instance, Felinar gained the ability to think and reason in all measures like any of the other sentient species. This newfound capacity for intelligent thought was of course tempered with the thought-patterns of the feline species, for no two sentient species shares the exact same thought processes in their formative stages. In addition, Felinar developed the ability to walk upon their hind legs. Once fully bipedal, they found that their front paws could be used for multiple purposes, including gripping and holding. The additional benefit of their cat-like claws turned out to be versatile. Not only could the claws be used as weapons when all else failed, but the claws could also be used for a variety of purposes: turning screws, slicing food, and many other tasks. Once bipedal, Felinar discovered that the inherent capacity of a cat to move swiftly and silently was retained in their evolved form. Kats retained their long tails, which are considered objects of beauty to Felinar. Felinar have retained the cat-like instincts and senses, which are sharper than those of most other species. Felinar have a strong affinity for all felines but tend to travel alone or at best in small prides. They are extremely adaptable equally at home with humans, animals or monsters. Feline culture is basically ancestor worship, honour, and survival of the strongest, most cunning. Felinar live in a matriarchal class/race based samurai society. Felinar have an oral tradition of recording great heroes. Felines are born with no name, and must earn one. The longer the name, the more honour. Felinar are intelligent, fur covered, cat-like bipeds that range from 4'6" to 7' tall. They have well-developed hands with retractable claws. Colour and fur markings or patterns are as for cats. Eyes can be of any colour. There are a large number of sub-races, with a great many crossbreeds. Sub-races are pure breeds with particular colour and/or markings. Felinar are most unusual in one respect; they have no culture of their own. Instead they adopted the highest culture around them (so as odds as it may sound, there are in effect Felinar Samurai, Felinar Knights, etc). Felinar have the same range of emotions along with all the strengths and weaknesses of character that humans have been blessed and curses with. This is not to say that there are not Felinar clans, tribes, nations or states, because there are and a few of which are totally independent. The vast majority of Felinar faithfully serve whatever government or nation or king they happen to live under and have done so for as long as can be remembered. Such nations trust the Kats as much, if not more than any of their other subjects. Felinar gained positions as artists and craftsmen. It was soon discovered that many Kats had an uncanny ability to produce terrific works of art, and that they were excellent in the marketplace as traders and merchants. Some Felinar chose to make their careers in diplomacy, and were discovered to be excellent at it. It should be noted that like humans, Felinar have no hesitation in fighting and killing other Felinar if it comes down to it. They may try to talks things out, but if push comes to shove they are quick to use as much force as is needed to win. All Felinar spend a lot of time flirting, courting and romancing one another. It is quite common for more two or more Kats to compete for the object of their love. Most Felinar love nothing better than to talk for hours with members of other races, Felinar are good listeners and most other races consider Felinar friendly and enjoyable company. Felinar are just as likely to be with members of a mixed-race group as they are to be in a Felinar only party. Government Tribal Category:List A-Z Category:The Forests